La Noche En Que Te Perdí
by Marauder-Lu
Summary: [SLASH!] RemusSirius LEMMON! r&r please!Todo iba bien, hasta Colagusano se tenía que enterar... se desencadenan problemas y mas problemas... lean por favor Soy nueva, por favor no sean tan duros...
1. La Primera Vez que te perdi

Cap. 1 La noche en que te perdí.

El silencio se apoderaba de mi esa noche, una de tantas noches frías de soledad y tristeza que se han hecho mi compañía, y que conozco muy bien. La noche en la que me sentí morir, la noche en la que mis esperanzas y sueños murieron, cuando sentí que ya nada más quedaba para mí… la noche en que te perdí.

FLASHBACK

Era una fría tarde de invierno, nublada y para colmo, llena de neblina, en el dormitorio de los chicos en la torre de Gryffindor estaba un ambiente muy divertido, pero a la vez inquieto.

-Demonios!- exclamó un furioso Sirius, impaciente por no poder entrenar quidditch como todas las tardes.

-No todo es quidditch, Sirius!- dijo Remus concentrado en un libro de encantamientos avanzados.

-Bueno; no… tienes razón… También está el ajedrez mágico!- dijo el joven riendo, a lo que Remus contestó con una fría mirada y regresó a su libro.

-Oh! Remsie! Sabes que lo decía de broma- dijo Sirius acercándose mucho a Remus, que estaba sentado en su cama leyendo.

El joven pelinegro quiso abrazar al de ojos dorados, pero este no se dejó, y continuó leyendo un poco enojado.

-Oh vamos mi lobito, no te pongas así, tu sabes que lo dije de broma, aún cuando no estuviera así este día, yo preferiría quedarme aquí contigo…-dijo Sirius poniendo una carita de ángel, a la que Remus no pudo evitar sonreír, por más que forzaba a esa sonrisa por no aparecer.

-Lo ves! Anda lobito, ya no estés así, y déjame abrazarte, por favor-terminó Sirius suplicante.

Entonces Remus aventó su libro y se tiro sobre Sirius, que se dejó vencer, abrazando tiernamente al joven de los ojos color miel. Tomó entre sus manos su cara, y lo acercó mucho a el.

-Te amo lobito hermoso- le susurró al oído, lo que hizo que Remus se estremeciera sonriendo.

-Y yo te amo a ti Sirius- alcanzó a decir Remus, antes de que sus labios fueran capturados por los de Sirius en un beso muy lindo, pero intenso.

Los chicos cada vez estaban teniendo besos más y más intensos, llenos de pasión.

Sirius recorría el cuello de Remus, besándolo y mordisqueándolo suavemente, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos al joven licántropo.

Remus se arqueó totalmente, dejando escapar un gran gemido, al momento en el que Sirius pellizcaba uno de sus pezones.

El licántropo se movió, de tal forma que hizo quedar a Sirius bajo el, besando todo su torso bien formado, y su cuello, hasta dejar marcas…

Entonces, Sirius tomó la mano de Remus, y la llevó hasta su entrepierna, y Remus notó lo que había causado en su niño, y se ruborizó totalmente.

-Sirius… sabes… ah… yo… estoy… oh! (la mano de Sirius ya lo había descubierto)… igual… -decía Remsie muy excitado.

Al no poder aguantar más, Remus empezó a besar de nuevo a Sirius, muy fuerte, mordiendo sus labios, y frotando su dureza contra la de Sirius, moviéndose ambos frenéticamente, sus manos jugaban por todo el cuerpo del otro, aún moviéndose muy fuerte y rápido, hasta que en un fugaz beso y una fuerte embestida, los dos, se vinieron.

Remus se dejó caer sobre Sirius, que respiraba muy rápido y entrecortado, abrazó a su lobito y sonriendo.

-ah… eso, eso fue… wow... lobito te amo-dijo el ojiazul aún respirando rápido.

-mi niño… yo te amo, y… si, fue… genial- decía el joven licántropo entre gemidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Será mejor que nos limpiemos lobito- susurró Sirius viendo hacia la puerta. –En cualquier momento puede llegar alguien.

-tienes razón-

-déjame hacerlo si?-

-tu puedes hacerme lo que quieras…- dijo Remus con picardía.

Con un movimiento de varita Sirius limpió a los dos en un instante y lo que pudo haber estado sucio en la cama de Remsie. Y éste último se abrazó más fuerte a Sirius y lo beso otra vez, esta vez muy fue un beso muy tierno, propio de Remus.

Y se quedaron un buen rato así, hasta que Sirius escuchó la respiración de su amado, que ya era acompasada y denotaba que ya estaba dormido.

-Te amo, se que ya lo dije, pero jamás me cansaré de repetirlo niño bonito.-le susurro el pelinegro a Remus al oído, mientras éste dormía en su pecho. Así, depositando suaves besos por todo el rostro del joven de ojos dorados, a Sirius lo venció el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Remus despertó sobresaltado por un grito de colagusano ( :S recordemos que eran amigos, aunque se puede perder en el bosque en esta historia XD)

-Que… demonios! –decía exaltado Peter

-E paha…?-decía un somnoliento Sirius que era violentamente sacudido por Remus

-Pasa que dos de mis mejores amigos están… estan…. Aaaaaahhh! Que asco! Juntos, en la cama… ABRAZADOS!- dicho esto, salió corriendo de la habitación de los chicos.

-SIRIUS BLACK! CREÍ QUE TE IRIAS A TU CAMA! COMO SE TE OCURRE QUEDARTE EN LA MIA!

-Moony…no te enojes…yo…lo siento..me…me…quede dormido…-decia Sirius, pero Remus estaba muy nervioso, enojado y avergonzado, que no escuchaba ni una palabra de lo que le decia el moreno.

El joven licántropo se vistió muy rápido y salió corriendo con dirección a la biblioteca, en donde al llegar, entro y se sentó en la mesa mas alejada de la entrada, donde casi no se veía y se sumergió en un libro… sin saber de que se trataba.

-_Demonios…Sirius! Por que? Ahora todos sabrán… que hago que hago?_-pensaba Remus,

Se le ocurrió ir a hablar con Sirius para ponerse de acuerdo en esta alejados frente a los demás por un tiempo… en lo que pasaba todo porque Colagusano era un chismoso…y a esta altura una buena cantidad de alumnos lo sabrían…

Sirius se había quedado tendido en la cama de Remus, muy triste, pensando unos momentos.

Y en el momento en que se decidió a ir a buscar a Moony, pasó lo peor que pudo haber ocurrido en el peor momento…

Un chico rubio llamado Jonners Martin, Gryffindor de 6º año (como ellos) iba entrando a la habitación de los chicos.

-Sirius! Jeje que bueno que te encuentro-dijo el joven mirando a Sirius de una manera muy extraña.

-Que quieres? No tengo tiempo para ti.-dijo Sirius malhumorado caminando hacia la puerta.

-Si lo tienes! … Imperius!-grito el rubio apuntando con su varita a Sirius, que sin querer hacerlo, obedecía al joven.

-Ven a mi pequeño…ya me enteré de que tiras para este lado también-dijo Jonners lascivamente.

Tiró a Sirius al frío suelo y empezó a besarlo…fuertemente, con violencia, mordía sus labios, jugaba con sus manos…

Tocaba la entrepierna de Sirius…que respondió a los toques de la mano de Jonners…

Y Sirius gemía… -maass….maaass….- y se movía.

-Hazme el amor Sirius…-ordenó Jonners.

A lo que (lamentablemente) obedeció Sirius.

En el momento en que Sirius penetraba a Jonners… entró a la habitación Remus…

Que se quedó mudo… y con los ojos llorosos.

-Remus Lupin!-dijo Jonners entre gemidos- te… unes?...aaaahhh!...

Remus salió corriendo... corrió hasta llegar a orillas del bosque prohibido… muerto de cansancio, sin poder respirar, pero sobre todo… muerto su corazón

-Como pudiste Sirius…-decia llorando el licántropo, sin energias

-ya no quiero nada, nada, ya no puedo-y diciendo esto, el chico de los ojos dorados, se desmayó.

Dos horas después, Sirius se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, cuando James le contó lo que había visto.

Sirius se quería morir, salió de la habitación, de la sala común, fue por todo el colegio buscando a Remsie…totalmente desesperado.

-Remus donde estas?...Moony-sollozaba Sirius.

Buscó en la biblioteca, en la enfermeria, en las torres, en toda la escuela, en los terrenos, no lo encontraba…

Hasta que, ya casi rendido, vio un cuerpo tendido cerca del bosque.

Temió lo peor…

Y encontró el cuerpo de su amado, en malas condiciones, inconciente.

Lo cargó en sus brazos, para llevarlo a la enfermeria.

Continuara….


	2. Alguien Miente

**Titulo:**La Noche en que te Perdí.

**Autor:** MarauderLu

**Genre: **Romance/Angst  
**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, y no gano nada escribiendo de ellos.

Capítulo dos: Alguien Miente

Sirius corría con su amado en brazos, alumnos señalando y hablando entre ellos, a Sirius no le importaba.

-Déjenme pasar, permiso, el está mal!!- decía el animago desesperado. Corriendo por el pasillo donde se encontraba la enfermería. Abrió violentamente la puerta, lo que hizo que Madame Pomfrey se sobresaltara y le diera tremendo regaño… Pero Sirius no escuchaba, solo dijo muy alterado:

-Madame Pomfrey es Remus! Está muy mal¡véalo!- Lamentablemente Madame Pomfrey no había pensado que si Sirius entraba corriendo a la enfermería era porque algo estaba mal (NdA: después de todo es Sirius no? Pudo ser una broma…) y vio al joven de los cabellos dorados inerte, en muy mal estado, así que le dijo a un Sirius con ojos llorosos que lo dejara sobre la segunda cama de la enfermería y que saliera de ella.

-Pero Madame Pomfrey el es… es mi mejor amigo! Quiero saber qué es lo que tiene… si va a estar bien…

-Pero tengo que atenderlo, así que no puedes quedarte Sirius, o tendré que restarle puntos a tu casa- dijo Madame Pomfrey un poco exaltada por la necedad del pelinegro.

-Aww está bien me saldré, pero esperaré afuera a que me diga que tiene!- dijo en un tono que sonaba más a una amenaza.

-de acuerdo Sirius, pero no hagas ruido- terminó Madame Pomfrey.

-De acuerdo- dijo el joven escuetamente.

Salió de la enfermería y se sentó en el pasillo.

_-Demonios¡demonios!! Voy a matar a ese hijo de…. , pero en este momento me importa mas mi lobito… ah Remus¿Cómo explicarte?, tu deberías saber que yo no haría algo así por mi gusto, sabes que yo te amo, solo a ti…_

Después de mucho pensar lo mismo una y otra vez, durante horas, (se dio cuenta de ello porque afuera ya estaba oscuro) dijo:

-¡Maldita sea¡Que desesperante es esto!- decía amargamente el desesperado joven cuando se dio cuenta de que era observado.

Se levantó de su lugar en el frío suelo y se dirigió hacia la fuente de las miradas.

-¿Cómo pude considerarte mi amigo¿Cómo, si… - detuvo su frase a la mitad cuando se dio cuenta de que Colagusano estaba muy mal, física y moralmente.

-Y ¿Ahora qué¿Te golpeaste al borde de la muerte para que no pudiera hacerte nada por lo que hiciste?- pero en el fondo Sirius sí se sentía mal por el estado de su amigo, que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie, tenía la cara llena de sangre seca, su ojo izquierdo se encontraba totalmente cerrado, y su brazo derecho estaba en una posición muy poco anatómica.

-Sirius, yo…-comenzó a decir el joven más bajo, en tono suplicante.

-No quiero escucharte, rata inmunda, mucho daño ya me hiciste, y sobre todo a Moony.

-Pero es que yo no dije nada!!! –dijo Colagusano muy alterado, casi gritando.

-¿NADA¿Decirle a medio colegio es decir nada?- dijo Sirius bastante enojado con la declaración de su "amigo"

-Es verdad, yo no le dije nada a nadie! Ni siquiera se por que les dije a ustedes que era un asco verlos así si yo…. –No pudo terminar la frase, porque el nudo de su garganta no se lo permitía.

Y se dejó caer al piso, vencido. Sirius lo ayudó a levantarse y a llevarlo a lo que faltaba de camino para llegar a la enfermería.

-Cuando puedas hablar de nuevo, tendrás que explicarme bien todo- lo dijo intentando no sonar muy enojado y como si de verdad le creyera a Colagusano.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, éste último le hizo entender que así lo haría. Sirius lo dejó en la entrada de la enfermería y salió corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

_-¿Estará diciendo la verdad esa sucia rata?, después de todo… es un merodeador._ Pensaba mientras subía las escaleras hacia la torre.

-Contraseña? – dijo la señora gorda.

-Hipogrifo- dijo Sirius distraído. Y la señora lo dejó pasar.

En la sala común se encontraba un corro de alumnos, rodeaban a uno que parecía contarles algo, y los demás escuchaban atentos, hasta que el moreno de ojos azules se dio cuenta que era él a quien estaba buscando.

-TU!- dijo apresurándose hacia donde se encontraba Jonners.

El rubio se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y sacó su varita.

-¿Qué quieres Siri¿Vienes por más?- dijo sin ningún pudor.

-¿Me vas a encantar aquí?, en frente de todos, no lo creo. Y se acercó mucho a Jonners, casi en su oído dijo:

-Vas a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y me vas a seguir a los terrenos del colegio, si no ten por seguro que Dumbledore se va a enterar de tus suciedades, y terminarás fuera del colegio.

Jonners solo asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir al animago por la entrada de la sala común.

Iban caminando por el pasillo cuando se encontraron con James, que le dio una mirada a Jonners que, por decirlo así, si las miradas mataran, él ya estaría más que inerte.

-Hijo de p…- comenzó a decir, acercándose con el puño levantado para golpearlo, cuando Sirius lo detuvo.

-¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué me detienes¿No ves cómo está Remus por su culpa?- dijo James muy alterado y confundido por la actitud de su mejor amigo.

-Si lo se, pero hay algo que quiero hacer antes de que pueda golpearlo, y mandarlo a la enfermería donde en este momento se encuentra Moony.

Jonners, muy asustado intento escaparse, sin mucho éxito, ya que el brazo musculoso de Sirius lo detuvo.

-Tú vienes conmigo y lo llevó casi arrastrando hacia los terrenos del colegio, casi al borde con el bosque prohibido.

Lo estrelló contra un árbol y con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer unas cuerdas con las que lo amarró a él.

-Déjame! Quítame esto!

-Tú no tienes derecho a ordenarme nada, y bien, ahora, vas a decirme, por las buenas¿Cómo te enteraste acerca de mis preferencias?

-Peter Pettigrew me lo dijo.

- No, quise decir que él se lo dijo a un amigo mío.

-¿Qué amigo?-preguntó el animago.

-Eh…Andrew Whitesides- dijo en un tono muy poco convincente.

-Dime la verdad- dijo Sirius y levantó su puño derecho en forma de amenaza, cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes del bosque prohibido, pero no les dio importancia, ya que pensó que eran criaturas que habitaban en él, ya que, obviamente no estaba permitido que ningún alumno estuviera fuera del colegio a esas horas, pero esa regla no aplicaba para Sirius, porque el era un merodeador.

Por otro lado, detrás de los arbustos, cerca de donde se encontraban Sirius y Jonners, estaba otro estudiante observando todo tranquilamente, con varita en mano, muy atento a lo que decía Jonners.

Volteó de nuevo para ver a Jonners cuando una luz verde que chocó contra Jonners dejándolo desorientado y confundido.

Sirius juraba que había escuchado a alguien decir "Obliviate", por lo que corrió a donde escuchó aquel ruido, pero no vio a nadie.

-¿Qué demonios¿Qué pasa¿Por qué estoy aquí?-preguntaba desesperado Jonners, mientras Sirius regresaba hacia el y lo desataba.

-Estabas amarrado aquí…y… yo te vi y vine a ayudarte…- Decía Sirius aún buscando algún rastro de quién había hecho ese hechizo, pero no parecía haber nadie.

Detrás de un árbol especialmente grande y cubierto con una capa de invisibilidad, se encontraba James Potter…

Disculpen por no haber actualizado hace mucho tiempo, estuve muy ocupada y me ocurrieron muchas cosas que no me dejaban escribir de nuevo, pero aquí está el capitulo dos.

Reviews? por favor, háganme feliz :)


End file.
